Saviour
by Vivid Snare
Summary: What happens when Ginny finds Draco early one morning, fresh from having his initiation to the Death Eaters? (Ginny & Draco) One Shot
I OWN NOTHING, ALL BELONGS TO THE QUEEN JKR!

RE-WRITTEN FOR THE POTTERHEAD? ALWAYS, FANFICTION COMPETITION!

DRINNY SHIPPING

Standing alone on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, he felt the warm autumn wind which whistled through the towers of the castle. The large silver moon shone down among the stars. The young slim man hunched over the balcony in defeat. Letting go of the metal instrument in his hand, letting it clang as it reached the metal railings. His school uniform scruffily hung from him. His arm ached from the gash he had created, trying to free himself of the cult he had allowed himself to be dragged into. Granted his arm hurt less now then when 'HE' marked his arm. Hearing the stairs creak Draco grabbed his Elm wand and turned to see the only person he wished he had not. How could he tell her of such disgust? How had he gotten himself into such a mess? He knew there was very little he could have done to stop it and now it was time to face the music as he had people say.

"Dray?" The young red head questioned him.

With no reply she stepped forward slightly.

"Why have I not heard from you all week?" She questioned him again.

As Draco turned around with a gasp she saw the blood dripping from his wrist.

"I had to... You do not know what it was like, they were going to kill my mother." Draco slowly lifted his head, her slim figure stood tall, her hair as red as the thick liquid that ran down his arm.

"The Headmas..." Ginny begun to say.

Draco tore his shirt sleeve up, her eyes as wide as saucers as they met.

"You think your so called protector could have helped?" He shot back at her, already regretting for losing his temper with her.

The two young adults stood and looked down at his left fore arm that bore the skull and snake like pattern. The mark of the so called 'Dark Lord'. Ginny stepped quickly forward and enveloped her lover in a hug. She could feel his shoulders drop with relief, clearly from hiding this ugly secret from her. He could smell the shampoo she had used the last time she showered, he could almost taste the sun kissed raspberry. He was glad to realize the one person he wanted to tell all week, the one person he was worried about disappointing was the one person standing by him. His parents were banned from seeing him until Christmas, another punishment placed upon them for displeasing Voldemort. For the last five days, Draco had stayed in his room, using this time of reflection thinking about the one person who stood in his arms.

"Come, let's go." She bossily told him, bringing him out of his thoughts. She dragged him through the castle before he could object. As the pair reached the stone Griffin guarding the winding staircase, Draco ran his free hand through his hair, sighing at what was to come. He was technically the bad guy after all. Would Dumbledore call an Auror to have him arrested on sight?

"Lemon Drops." Ginny spoke to the statue. Without hesitation the Griffin accepted and with a groan moved aside.  
As the they stepped into the oval office, Draco came to the realisation that he had never actually stepped inside the headmaster office before. The room had an oval shape to it, Draco noticed books aligned every wall, with past Headmasters portraits raised to the rooftop. The desk was the central feature; sitting on the left hand side stood a rather majestic Phoenix pruning its feathers. Behind the desk sat the school's Headmaster.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, what has you both here at this fine hour?" The elderly Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore asked stroking the bottom of his beard. The length was so long he was able to tuck it into his belt. His robes hung heavily around his frame.

"Sir. I found Draco at the top of Astronomy Tower, whilst on patrol." She started to explain.

"Curious." Albus spoke with a twinkle in his eye. He peered towards the over his oval rimmed spectacles. "Please go and fetch Professor Snape Miss Weasley."

Silence remained until Ginny hurriedly walked in with the potions Professor. He stood in his dull black robes, shoulder length hair hung loosely around his features, a scowl already implanted on his face as if he was set in stone.

"Draco, why did you not come to me? I could have assisted in an excuse, find a delay until you became of age." The 'Dungeon Bat' spoke, stepping towards him.

"I couldn't, The Dark Lord was displeased with father, either I took the mark or he would kill mother." Draco spat back with venom, dropping into the throne like chair behind him.  
"This was not take with consent I presume?" The senile old man asked.

Draco just glowered at him. Who in their right mind would want to follow that mad man... Except his Aunt Bella.

Severus stepped towards Draco and took his left arm to look over

The headmaster and I have been working on a combination of a potion and a spell that will remove all dark magic if it was not consented to." Draco only nodded with acceptance. "When you feel the burning pain you must take all the potions I present, regardless of how much you do not want to." Severus spoke very clearly to him. Pulling three small vials with a silver liquid in them on the table in front of Draco.

Draco sat up straight and took the first vial which was a numbing potion.

"This will probably hurt more than the stain they imprinted on your arm, it will not however heal the deep cut you seem to have inflicted on yourself." He then furned to look at Ginny. "Miss Weasley, yourself and Professor Dumbledore must feed him the potions, no matter what, do you understand?" Ginny only nodded at him.  
Severus raised his wand at his Godson's arm and spoke; "Mark Remotionem Tenebris."

Dumbledore gave Ginny the second potion to feed him whilst he kept his shoulders against the back of the chair. Draco couldn't stay still, the pain was like nothing he had ever felt before, it was almost like the mark was trying to crawl its way out from the inside out. Draco tried to escape from Dumbledore's grasp, for an old man he was extremely strong. He roared as loud as a Dragon as the black magic and his blood began to run down his arm. He kept his eyes firmly locked with his girlfriends as the noise turned more into a whimper, he opened his mouth slightly hoping for the pain to subside as Ginny fed him the last vial of silver and watched as he pleaded for the pain to stop; she held his had tight right until the Professor pocketed his wand.

Draco's breathing finally evened out, once he seemed more calmer, Severus placed a bandage around the injury Draco had caused himself earlier in the evening. Severus nodded at Dumbledore before taking his leave.

Draco opened his eyes and locked them once more with her big beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you, My Saviour." He whispered to her.

His lip lifted to kiss her gentle soft lips.

All would be well.


End file.
